FIND YOU
by Air Pyori
Summary: Karena sebuah mimpi buruk yang menimpanya, Mikasa harus kehilangan sebagian hidupnya. Dia bertekad akan menemukannya apapun yang terjadi, karena Mikasa menolak takdir yang telah membelitnya. Di saat bersamaan, Mikasa menerima pekerjaan menjadi bodyguard seorang CEO misterius. Hidup ini penuh misteri bukan? My First Fic in this fandom. RnR plisss minna.
1. Myself

**Hola Minna…**

**Ini Fic saya yang pertama di fandom ini, salam kenal minna, Yoroshiku yaaa...**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikasa? Kau… Mikasa?"

Gadis berparas cantik yang kini berusia 20 tahun itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Setelah delapan tahun berlalu. Delapan tahun dan dalam rentang waktu selama itu, Mikasa tak pernah kembali lagi kemari. Ada banyak alasan kenapa dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak kembali dalam waktu selama itu. Bukannya dia egois atau apa, hanya saja… ternyata beberapa kelebat ingatan yang berputar dalam kepalanya masih menyakitinya hingga kini. Mikasa tak bisa melepaskan ingatan itu meski sejenak dari kepalanya. Ingatan itu menakutinya seakan itu adalah hantu yang sering muncul tanpa diduga.

Kini, untuk beberapa alasan, Mikasa merindukan tempat ini. Merindukan suasana tempat ini. Tempat dimana dia tumbuh besar. Meski akhirnya tidak begitu lama Mikasa ada di tempat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak pernah kembali kemari, aku sampai cemas. Tapi syukurlah, sekarang kau baik-baik saja."

Wanita yang berusia pertengahan 40 tahun ini adalah orang tua asuh Mikasa sejak dirinya berusia sepuluh tahun. Memang sebentar dirinya menikmati rasanya disayangi oleh orang tua meski itu bukan orangtua kandungnya. Tapi wanita berparas asing dengan rambut pirang dan kulit putih pucat ini sudah dianggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri.

Karena keluarga kandung Mikasa, ayah dan ibunya, sudah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ketika usianya sembilan tahun, ada beberapa orang yang datang ke rumahnya dan langsung membunuh kedua orangtuanya tepat di depan matanya. Mikasa hampir saja akan dijual kepada pria hidung belang atau parahnya rumah bordil. Tapi untungnya semua itu belum sempat terjadi karena Mikasa berhasil ditolong.

"Ibu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah semuanya… baik-baik saja?" ujar Mikasa akhirnya, setelah wanita yang dipanggilnya Ibu ini mengajaknya berkeliling di sekitar panti asuhan.

Yah, di sinilah Mikasa akhirnya besar. Di sebuah panti asuhan.

"Tentu saja, delapan tahun dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kau bisa hidup selama ini? Saat itu kupikir kau sudah meninggal, atau… aku tidak pernah bisa menghentikan pikiran burukku saat tahu kau tidak pernah kembali."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau kemari? Karena ini… benar-benar kejutan untukku."

"Mulai besok, aku akan bekerja. Karena itu, aku sudah memiliki penghasilan tetap dan mungkin… bisa berkunjung kemari ketika ada waktu senggang."

"Kau bekerja? Pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Wanita berambut pirang yang kini sudah nyaris memiliki beberapa keriput di wajahnya itu hanya tersenyum lemah dengan wajah lelahnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, kedua tangannya merangkul Mikasa yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tubuh gadis berambut hitam ini sudah meninggi saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Rambut hitamnya juga dipotongnya pendek. Badannya juga proposional. Wanita ini tidak bisa menerka pekerjaan apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, asal pekerjaan itu baik-baik saja, dia hanya berharap Mikasa benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Sering-seringlah memberikan kabar karena kau sudah ada di sini."

"Baiklah."

Setelah bertemu dengan ibu asuhnya itu, Mikasa berkeliling ke sekitar panti ini. semuanya berubah.

Apa boleh buat, delapan tahun lalu, panti asuhan ini, yang memang dekat dengan laut diterjang oleh badai tsunami yang begitu besar. Ada banyak nyawa melayang karena bencana ini. Bahkan, anak-anak satu panti dengannya banyak yang tidak kembali lagi. Semuanya mati atau hilang. Tidak ada kepastian mengenai mereka.

Mikasa sendiri selamat karena ada beberapa orang yang berhasil menemukannya di saat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

Sayang, karena hal itulah…

Mikasa kehilangan segala-galanya. Mikasa kehilangan dunianya.

Saat itu, saat dia tahu Mikasa sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh hidupnya, Mikasa sungguh ingin mati. Dia bahkan berkali-kali ingin bunuh diri. Tapi kemudian, akhirnya Mikasa menyadari satu hal. Jika dia benar-benar mati, artinya Mikasa sudah menyerah. Mikasa pernah berjanji tidak akan menyerah dalam segala situasi. Mikasa tidak ingin menyerah meski dia harus menyerah. karena itu, setelah menetapkan hatinya, Mikasa akan terus hidup sampai batas yang dia mampu.

Karena Mikasa yakin, benar-benar yakin. Dia tidak akan kehilangan harapan.

Asal dia tetap hidup dan berusaha, dia bisa.

"Karena… jika aku mati, aku tidak akan bisa mengenangmu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi suatu saat nanti. Jika aku mati, aku akan melupakan semuanya tentangmu."

Mikasa memeluk erat-erat sebuah potret yang sudah rusak sebagian itu. Beruntungnya dia menemukan potret itu di antara puing-puing panti ini. wajah di dalam potret itu masih bisa dia selamatkan.

Sambil mengeratkan syal berwarna merah marun yang terus melingkar di lehernya. Mikasa tidak ingin melepaskannya jika memang dia tidak perlu melepaskannya. Syal ini satu-satunya penyemangat hidup yang dia miliki saat ini. Tanpa syal ini… rasanya hidup Mikasa berkurang.

"… Eren."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

CEO Stohess Holding sudah ditunjuk seminggu sebelumnya. Namun rapat mengenai pengalihan saham masih bergulir hingga kini. Entah kenapa sepertinya hasil rapat tidak bisa ditentukan semudah seperti biasanya. Pasalnya, saham yang dipertaruhkan hampir seperempat dari keseluruhan saham Stohess Holding.

Karena hingga kini, sang CEO baru itu belum pernah diperlihatkan di muka umum. Bahkan kabarnya, pejabat baru itu tidak pernah sekali pun datang ke perusahaan. Lebih parahnya lagi, dia tidak memiliki koneksi.

Misteri ini sungguh membuat pemilik saham lainnya lagi bingung bukan kepalang. Namun, penunjukkan itu sudah sah dari pemilikan sebelumnya. Ada bukti konkret mengenai hal itu meskipun banyak pihak yang masih memiliki tanda tanya besar mengenai hal itu.

"Sudah kukatakan ini benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Kau tidak mau rencana ini hancur berantakan karena sikapmu itu kan, Levi?"

"Maksudmu, apa aku memang benar-benar terlihat konyol?"

Erwin Smith hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ulah temannya ini setelah mereka tiba di perusahaan Stohess Holding.

Mereka memang masih di dalam limosin putih yang menjemput mereka setengah jam yang lalu.

"Dengar, bersikaplah seperti konglomerat."

"Sekarang aku penasaran kenapa kau menunjukku untuk masalah ini."

"Jangan membuat rencanaku hancur berantakan."

"Baiklah, asal kau bisa membuat ini mudah."

Semua staff perusahaan Stohess Holding sudah berderet rapi membentuk barisan pagar betis untuk menyambut sang CEO baru itu.

Sepatu hitam mengkilat merek ternama itu menginjakkan aspal dengan begitu anggun dan bersiap melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesaat pria berusia 34 tahun ini membenarkan balutan jas hitamnya. Oh ya, itu juga jas mahal. Bukankah semua CEO harus mengenakan barang mewah nan mahal? Itu hal lumrah.

Ditemani oleh bawahannya, yakni Direktur Erwin Smith, sang CEO melangkah dengan mantap. Wajahnya datar tak menunjukkan keramahan sedikitpun meskipun ini adalah hari pertamanya tiba di perusahaan ini.

Sepuluh menit setelah melewati hampir seluruh staff perusahaan itu, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di kantor utama CEO.

Rivaille, yang kini resmi menjadi CEO Stohess Holding sudah menempati tempat duduknya sebagai orang nomor satu di dalam perusahaan ini. Boleh dibilang ini adalah mimpi hampir jutaan pria di dunia ini. Kaya, muda, tampan, berbakat. Semua pria-pria itu memang hanya ada di dalam novel romans dan drama romantis. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang benar-benar nyata di dunia ini. Orang-orang membuat mimpi seakan seperti nyata karena tahu hal itu tidak mungkin bisa mereka wujudkan.

Rivaille adalah orang yang seperti itu.

Dia realistis.

"Jadi, ini adalah hari pertamamu. Kesanmu… tidak cukup jelek."

"Dan masih tidak cukup bagus untukmu," sahut Rivaille.

"Baiklah, Levi. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang cerdas, jadi kau pasti bisa mengurus semua ini dengan baik. Ah ya, untuk jaga-jaga aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa bodyguard―"

"Apa maksudmu, Erwin? Kau pikir aku ini bocah kecil yang harus dijaga 24 jam agar tidak tersesat di mall?" potong Rivaille.

"Dan perlu kuingatkan kau adalah CEO. Jadi kau memang sama seperti anak kecil yang perlu dijaga 24 jam supaya tidak tersesat. Aku hanya akan menempatkan satu orang untuk bersamamu sepanjang hari. Setidaknya aku harus merasa aman saat kau pergi ke luar sana."

"Sudah kubilang kau harus membuat ini mudah."

"Aku sudah membuatnya semudah yang kau inginkan. Dan ingat, rencana ini harus berhasil. Karena kita mempertaruhkan nyawa kita di dalamnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah, persilahkan masuk."

"Siapa yang kau persilahkan masuk?"

Rivaille berhenti bicara karena pintu ruangannya sudah diketuk dari luar. Ketika Erwin menyilakannya masuk, pintu itu baru dibuka.

Seorang wanita… tidak, dia tampak lebih muda, masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan pakaian serba hitam dan rapi. Jas, celana panjang, sepatu, dasi, semuanya serba hitam. Penampilannya memang mirip seorang bodyguard, tapi apa maksudnya ini?!

"Mikasa Ackerman. Siap menerima perintah."

"Mulai hari ini dia akan bekerja untukmu, Levi. Kau jangan sungkan, meskipun dia seorang gadis, tapi dia adalah prodigy. Dia master semua martial art, jadi kau pasti baik-baik saja."

"Kelihatannya kau harus mengoreksi satu hal di sini. Aku ini bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Dan aku tidak butuh wanita yang melindungiku. Kau ingin membuatku seperti seorang pecundang?"

"Anggap saja dia asistenmu. Dan ingat, kau tidak perlu membuat penampilanmu terlihat mencolok karena itu benar-benar bisa membahayakan kita. Kalau kau mengerti, aku akan meninggalkan semuanya di sini. Ah ya, kuharap kau bisa menjaga kebiasaanmu di sini."

Erwin pergi setelah memberikan senyum tipisnya kepada Rivaille.

Sekarang tinggallah Levi berdua dengan bodyguard-nya ini. Baiklah, Erwin memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, tentu Levi akan bertindak seperti anak kecil. Orang itu selalu membuat rencana sendiri tanpa berdiskusi lagi dengan Rivaille. Padahal di saat seperti ini dia yang dirugikan.

"Oi, kau bisa tunggu di luar," ujar Rivaille.

Gadis berwajah datar itu hanya mengangguk satu kali, kemudian menunduk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan Rivaille tanpa banyak membantah.

Entah kenapa sesaat tadi ketika melihat gadis itu, Rivaille merasa… melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri. Berwajah datar tanpa banyak bicara.

Tapi kenapa hari ini sepertinya dia cukup banyak bicara?

Dan lagi, kenapa gadis itu mengenakan syal berwarna merah itu?

"Sepertinya ada yang salah denganku."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dengan damai.

Menjadi bodyguard seorang CEO memang bukan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan. Lebih banyak membosankan, karena Mikasa harus mengikuti kemana pun CEO ini pergi. Kebanyakan yang dia lakukan hanyalah kegiatan rutin.

Pagi biasanya Mikasa akan menemani CEO itu di ruang rapat. Entah membahas apa saja yang sebenarnya membosankan untuk Mikasa. Siang harinya ada-ada saja pertemuan yang akhirnya harus dihabiskan di sebuah restoran bintang lima. Dan ketika malam, sang CEO akan pulang demikian juga dengan Mikasa yang akan kembali berjaga di sekitar lingkungan rumah CEO itu. Seperti ini sudah terbiasa untuk Mikasa. Dia jadi tidak begitu peduli.

Hanya satu hal yang dia pedulikan.

Ini… sudah musim dingin.

Salju akan turun secepatnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Besok akan kupastikan semuanya."

Rivaille baru saja dihubungi oleh Erwin. Pria itu terlalu banyak rencana dan urusan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dia khawatirkan. Yah tentu saja dia banyak khawatir karena dia harus memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Rivaille juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ada Erwin yang akan mengatur semuanya. Hanya saja… dia memang tidak begitu tidak peduli pada bodyguard-nya satu itu.

Wanita itu, ah tidak gadis itu… benar-benar tidak bisa dia percaya.

Karena dia terlalu dingin, terlalu patuh, terlalu pendiam. Sungguh mirip dengan Rivaille. Hanya saja, Rivaille bisa membaca gadis itu. Dia terlihat seperti tengah kesepian dan… menunggu sesuatu. Meskipun tanpa dikatakan, tapi ekspresi seperti itu memang seperti itu.

"Oi, aku akan ada pertemuan di Hotel Shina, kau hanya perlu menyusul ke sana, tidak usah mengikutiku. Akan kuhubungi kalau aku sudah selesai," perintah Rivaille.

"Baik."

Gadis itu memang hanya bisa menjawab beberapa patah kata dengan tegas. Dia tidak pernah terlihat banyak bicara kepada siapapun. Menjawab juga seperlunya saja.

Setidaknya dia bukan tipe yang merepotkan, Rivaille tidak suka hal-hal yang merepotkan. Apalagi sudah menyangkut masalah wanita. Cukup satu wanita saja yang membuatnya repot setengah mati.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Mikasa menerima pesan yang mengatakan kalau bos-nya itu sudah selesai. Yah, Mikasa memang cepat belajar apa saja. Dia mudah memahami dengan sekali praktek. Salah satunya dengan mengendarai mobil. CEO-nya tidak suka banyak orang yang mengikutinya, jadi Mikasa adalah supir sekaligus bodyguard untuknya.

Mikasa sudah tiba di pelataran Hotel Shina yang dimaksud.

CEO-nya juga baru saja keluar dari lobby hotel. Sepertinya dia bertemu beberapa tamu penting lagi.

Mikasa keluar untuk menyambut bosnya itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi, ketika Mikasa mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, Mikasa menangkap satu sosok yang melintas tepat di depan matanya.

Sosok itu… sosok yang sudah lama… sudah sangat lama…

Tiba-tiba saja matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya gemetar hingga buku tangannya ikut mengepal hingga memutih warnanya. Napasnya tercekat sesaat.

Sosok itu terus melaju tanpa melihat sekelilingnya dengan langkah yang santai.

"Oi, kita pergi―oi!"

Mikasa segera melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang dia bisa tanpa mempedulikan CEO-nya yang terus memanggilnya sedari tadi.

Sosok itu sepertinya baru saja keluar dari lobby hotel, itu artinya dia mengarah ke jalan raya.

Salju ternyata turun malam ini. Mikasa terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan udara di sekelilingnya. Dia memang hanya mengenakan seragamnya seperti biasa ditambah dengan syal merahnya. Itu memang tidak cukup untuk menahan hawa dingin yang terus bertambah semenjak salju-salju ini turun.

Tapi Mikasa tidak peduli, matanya sudah terasa sangat panas. Dia terus berlari sebisa yang dia lakukan untuk menemukan sosok itu.

Selama ini, delapan tahun berlalu, sekali pun Mikasa tidak memiliki harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya meski di dalam mimpi. Tapi kini, meskipun dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Mikasa ingin percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah delusi semata.

Dia yakin itu memang benar orang yang delapan tahun ini dia rindukan setengah mati.

Mikasa sudah berlari sekitar tiga blok dari tempat hotel dimana dia terakhir kali melihat orang itu.

Dan setelah memutar selama tiga jam penuh, Mikasa tetap tidak menemukannya.

Dia tidak mungkin salah lihat kan? Dia tidak mungkin salah…

"Tunggu aku… tunggu aku… Eren…" gumamnya berkali-kali saat Mikasa berusaha mencari sosok yang terus diingatnya selama delapan tahun ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rivaille akhirnya harus menunggu selama dua jam di udara seperti semalam. Menunggu bodyguard-nya itu kembali. Ketika dia ingin menghubunginya, gadis yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak membawa ponsel bersamanya.

Merasa bosan dan seperti orang bodoh, Rivaille memilih kembali pulang. Dia bukan orang sembarangan yang harus menunggu seperti itu. Apa maksud gadis sembarangan itu meninggalkanya seperti itu.

Dia baru bekerja tiga hari dan sudah membuat masalah seperti ini.

Bodyguard mana yang seenaknya meninggalkan tuannya seperti dia semalam?

Haruskah Rivaille memecatnya saja?

Tch, sejak kapan Rivaille kelihatan membutuhkan seseorang untuk melindunginya?

Tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung pulang meski semalaman sudah berlalu. Rivaille memang sesekali bertanya pada pelayan rumahnya apakah bodyguardnya itu sudah kembali atau belum. Tapi hingga pagi ini ketika Rivaille sudah tiba di kantornya, gadis itu tetap tidak muncul. Apakah dia diam-diam kabur dari pekerjaannya?

Yah, inilah alasan kenapa wanita itu merepotkan!

"Levi, kau meninggalkan bodyguard-mu?" tanya Erwin pagi ini ketika masuk ke kantor CEO itu dan tidak melihat bodyguard yang seharusnya ada menemaninya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata kalau aku yang ditinggalkan. Bagaimana kau memilih orang hah? Dia meninggalkanku semalam di hotel tanpa berkata apa-apa."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

"Wajahku tidak serius?"

"Tidak, maksudku, dia tidak pernah melanggar satu pun aturan dan tidak pernah dihukum karena melalaikan tugasnya. Makanya maksudku… apa benar orang seperti dia menelantarkan tugasnya?"

"Itu lebih baik kau tanyakan pada orangnya langsung. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau wanita itu merepotkan. Sebaiknya kau mulai berpikir untuk menerima orang yang waras saja!"

Erwin hanya mendesah pelan saja. Memang seperti inilah partner-nya satu ini. Dia terlalu pemilih dan banyak tingkah. Tapi apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai bodyguard dengan lulusan terbaik itu tiba-tiba pergi tanpa alasan dan meninggalkan Rivaille?

Baru saja Erwin akan mengatakan hal lainnya, pintu ruangan CEO itu diketuk dari luar. Rivaille tampak tak peduli dan terus meneliti dokumen yang dibawa oleh Erwin tadi. Akhirnya Erwin lah yang menyilakan tamu itu masuk.

Ketika pintu dibuka, ternyata sosok gadis berusia 20 tahun itulah yang muncul.

"Mikasa Ackerman? Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau meninggalkan CEO semalam?" tanya Erwin ketika Mikasa sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Wajahnya menunduk sedari tadi terlihat merasa bersalah. Tapi ada lagi hal lain yang aneh di sana.

"Maafkan saya karena melalaikan tugas."

"Itu tidak penting lagi. Sejak awal aku memang tidak butuh kau!" ujar Rivaille dengan nada ketus.

Mikasa tak mampu menjawab apapun. Semalam memang adalah kelalaiannya. Dia menunggu sampai pagi di depan hotel semalam dan tidak menemukan orang yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya semalam. Wajar kalau sekarang bossnya marah padanya karena melalaikan tugasnya itu.

"Aku hanya akan memberikanmu peringatan, lain kali―tunggu dulu. Kenapa wajahmu? Kau terlihat pucat? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Erwin ketika dia meneliti wajah putih gadis berambut pekat ini.

"Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman? Oh sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah kembali. Sekarang mulailah bekerja. Aku tidak akan menerima satu pun kelalaian lagi," kata Erwin akhirnya.

"Hei, kau tidak memecatnya?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak butuh dia sejak awal, jadi bukan masalah kan kalau dia hanya menghilang satu malam? Lagipula dia sudah kembali. Oh ya, siang nanti akan ada rapat di Rose Building. Jangan terlambat."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Erwin langsung keluar dari ruangan Rivaille. Mikasa masih berdiri di sana dengan posisi tegak dan wajah menunduk. Rivaille mulai merasa bosan. Apa-apaan pria sialan itu?

"Kau tunggu di luar sampai aku memanggilmu."

Mikasa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menunduk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan Rivaille.

Benar kata Erwin.

Wajah gadis itu nampak pucat.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rivaille sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke Rose Building seperti yang dikatakan Erwin tadi. Mikasa juga ikut menemaninya karena dialah yang akan mengantar Rivaille ke sana.

Di dalam perjalanan memang semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang salah. Rivaille juga sibuk membuka iPad-nya untuk mengecek bahan-bahan untuk rapat nanti. Erwin yang sudah merencanakan ini semua, jadi Rivaille tinggal―

BRUUUK!

Tubuh Rivaille mendadak hampir terlempar ke depan dari bangkunya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi klakson dari mobil-mobil yang ada di belakangnya. Sekarang kepala Rivaille agak sakit karena terbentur sandaran mobilnya sendiri.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Rivaille kesal.

"M-maafkan―"

Rivaille hanya mendengar desah napas berat dari depan sana. Begitu melihat ke depan, ternyata Mikasa hampir menabrak tiang listrik yang ada di depan mereka. Ini aneh, bukankah gadis ini penyetir yang baik. Dia tidak pernah melanggar aturan lalu lintas. Matanya selalu awas dalam mengendara. Lalu apa ini?

Rivaille akhirnya maju ke depan untuk mengecek keadaan bodyguard-nya yang tak kunjung kembali menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Oi,oi! Kau kenapa?"

Dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang memucat, gadis itu nampak kesakitan dan mengerutkan keningnya. Dadanya juga naik turun dengan cepat karena sepertinya dia kesulitan bernapas.

Rivaille mengecek suhu tubuh gadis pendiam ini.

Panas. Sangat panas dan memungkinkan untuk bisa memasak telur dadar di atas kepalanya.

"Dasar merepotkan! Aku sudah tahu begini jadinya!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ya maafkan aku. Tiba-tiba ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah meminta sekretaris-ku untuk mewakili rapatnya. Ya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

Ini pertama kalinya Rivaille gagal melakukan tugasnya.

Dia buru-buru mengambil alih mobil itu dan segera menuju rumah sakit. Panas gadis itu mengkhawatirkan karena dia tak kunjung sadar. Dan menurut dokter yang memeriksanya, dia mengalami hipotermia ringan. Artinya dia kedinginan dalam waktu yang lama. Dan semalam, salju memang turun. Apakah dia benar-benar ada di luar semalaman?

Apa yang dilakukannya?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Rivaille memang tak banyak berinteraksi dengan gadis ini. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar bicara satu sama lain meski hanya basa basi saja. Itu karena dia pendiam dan merespon perintah hanya dengan satu dua patah kata.

Dokter sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu reaksi obat. Utamanya dia harus menurunkan panasnya yang sudah mencapai 39,5 derajat itu.

Rivaille masuk ke ruang rawat kelas tiga itu. Memang selain Mikasa ada beberapa orang lagi yang dirawat satu ruangan dengannya. Gadis berparas cantik itu masih tertidur di kasurnya. Kelihatannya dia juga tidak cukup tidur. Kenapa pula, seorang gadis sepertinya harus mengambil pekerjaan seperti ini?

Rivaille kemudian duduk di bangku yang berada di samping tempat tidur Mikasa. Dahinya masih berkerut dan seperti hendak menangis.

"Jangan pergi…"

Baiklah, orang sakit memang sering jadi orang gila. Sekarang dia bergumam parah begini.

Tak tega juga melihatnya begitu, Rivaille kemudian dengan sedikit enggan, mengangkat satu tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk dengan lembut punggung tangan Mikasa yang terbaring di atas perutnya itu. Pelan-pelan Mikasa berhenti bergumam dan kerutan di dahinya juga ikut menghilang.

Merasa cukup, Rivaille menghentikan tindakan bodohnya itu dan kemudian hendak menarik tangannya lagi. Dia harus kembali ke―

"Tetaplah di sini… denganku… Eren…"

Mikasa menggenggam erat tangan Rivaille yang hendak beranjak dari tangannya itu. Gadis bermata besar ini masih tidak sadar. Rivaille berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi gadis itu seperti ingin menangis karena Rivaille ingin melepaskan tangannya.

Tak lama dari situ, Rivaille terus mengawasi wajah Mikasa. Dia terlihat mulai tenang dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Dengan terus menggenggam tangan Rivaille.

Dia tadi memanggil nama seseorang.

Siapa orang itu?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hum, saya muncul di fandom ini dengan multichapter hehehe, tadinya mau oneshoot tapi segera akan saya bikin eehhe

semuanya salam kenal yaa...

ada yang mau lanjut? bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Yourself

**H****ola Minna…**

**Holaa minna! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini, Yoroshiku yaa…**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eren?"

Jelas, Mikasa jelas melihat Eren duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ekspresi Eren saat itu hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Mikasa sampai mengeluarkan air matanya karena terlalu takjub melihat orang yang selama delapan tahun ini benar-benar dirindukannya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Mikasa. Penolongnya.

"Jangan pergi…" lirih Mikasa.

Eren kembali tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya yang terbaring di atas perut Mikasa.

Saat itu, Mikasa sungguh merasa lega bukan main. Eren ada di sini bersamanya. Di dekatnya. Senyum Eren yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan selama ini tanpa melihat senyum malaikat penolongnya?

Bagi Mikasa, Eren adalah segalanya. Di dekat Eren, Mikasa bisa bertahan dan melakukan apa saja. Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi untuknya. Eren kini ada di sisinya. Ada di dekatnya. Eren tidak akan pergi kemana pun lagi kan?

Setelah menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Mikasa, Eren kemudian hendak beranjak pergi dari sisinya. Tapi dengan cepat, Mikasa berusaha menahan tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat agar Eren tidak meninggalkannya lagi. Mikasa tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Delapan tahun sudah cukup untuk Mikasa. Dia tidak mau lagi menunggu dan bertahan seperti ini.

"Tetaplah di sini… denganku… Eren."

Mikasa bergumam begitu pelan karena suaranya yang tiba-tiba mengecil. Terlalu gembira karena Eren datang menemuinya.

Eren kemudian tersenyum tipis, mengusap rambut hitam Mikasa dan kembali duduk di sisinya. Mulai menepuk-nepuk lagi dengan lembut punggung tangan Mikasa.

Mikasa terus menggenggam erat tangan Eren, hingga memejamkan mata pun Mikasa tetap menggenggamnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia mampu dalam keadaannya seperti ini. Dan hingga akhirnya, kelopak matanya benar-benar berat untuk membukanya. Jujur, Mikasa belum begitu puas memandangi wajah Eren. Dia ingin memandangnya lebih lama. Tapi… entah kenapa… matanya sulit terbuka.

Berharap dalam mimpi pun Mikasa tetap bisa bertemu dengan Eren-nya.

Selamanya seperti ini. Mikasa ingin selamanya seperti ini. Karena satu-satunya yang Mikasa miliki di dunia ini hanyalah Eren seorang. Di dunia ini… satu-satunya rumah bagi Mikasa, hanya Eren seorang. Satu-satunya orang… yang bernilai sama dengan seluruh hidupnya. Hanya Eren seorang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Ya, sekretaris-ku baru saja memberikan resume mengenai rapat tadi. Ya, aku minta maaf soal itu."

Setelah hampir dua jam setengah duduk di sana, sekali lagi, hanya duduk di sana dengan tangannya yang hampir patah karena terus menerus dalam posisi yang sama lalu ditambah lagi sepertinya tangan Rivaille berubah jadi bara api. Panas gadis itu seperti berpindah ke tangannya. Sekarang selain kram, Rivaille juga seperti mengalami panas di satu tempat di tangannya.

Dan beruntungnya, gadis aneh itu secara tidak sadar melepaskan genggamannya―yang astaga, kenapa gadis seperti itu bisa memiliki kekuatan begitu hebat? Dia berhasil menggenggam tangan Rivaille dengan erat tanpa celah sedikit pun.

Dengan adanya celah itu, Rivaille segera buru-buru berdiri untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang seperti berubah jadi patung lilin. Begitu kaku.

Karena itu juga, Rivaille harus mengecek ponsel-nya. Erwin sudah mengontaknya berkali-kali, tapi Rivaille tidak bisa mengangkatnya saat seperti tadi. Rivaille hanya tidak ingin gadis itu mendengar suaranya dan tiba-tiba bangun. Perawat tadi bilang padanya kalau gadis berambut pekat ini butuh istirahat yang banyak, apalagi efek dari hipotermia yang dia alami itu.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa Rivaille begini?

Rivaille tidak mengenal gadis berwajah oriental itu. Tidak juga akrab dengannya.

Tapi kenapa… ada yang aneh di sini?

Ah sudahlah. Mungkin sekarang giliran Rivaille yang merasa aneh. Dia mungkin sudah cukup merasa lelah sekarang. Jadi pikiran-pikiran aneh pasti menjalar ke kepalanya.

Setelah menutup ponsel-nya, Rivaille memijat pangkal hidungnya sebentar. Apakah dia perlu berjaga di rumah sakit ini? Tch, pekerjaanya sudah banyak. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini hah? Lagipula siapa gadis itu?

Rivaille memilih tak ambil pusing. Mungkin sebaiknya dia melihat sekali lagi keadaan gadis itu dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Yah, kembali pulang dan membersihkan dirinya. Rivaille sudah cukup kotor hari ini.

Begitu membuka pintu ruang rawat itu, Rivaille agak terkejut karena melihat kasur yang sepuluh menit lalu ditinggalkannya sudah berubah jadi kosong. Gadis aneh itu sudah tidak ada.

Pergi kemana dia dengan keadaan seperti itu?

Apa dia ke toilet?

Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu…

Astaga, kenapa lagi dengan Rivaille ini?

Apakah ini masalahnya? Tentu tidak. Biar saja dia berkeliaran sesuka hatinya. Memangnya Rivaille peduli padanya? Ini mungkin akan jadi bahan pertimbangan Erwin untuk mengusir gadis itu pergi. Semakin banyak dia membuat masalah, semakin cepat dia angkat kaki dari sisi Rivaille. Lebih baik begitu.

Kini dengan perasaan aneh, entahlah, kenapa jadi aneh. Mungkin karena Rivaille sudah cukup merasa lelah.

Rivaille kemudian segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah memarkirkan mobil yang dia bawa sendiri itu. Tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan sekitarnya juga, Rivaille memilih masuk ke kamar mandi dan untuk rileks sejenak. Ya, mandi memang jadi pilihan alternatif untuk saat ini. Apalagi air dingin di sini cukup membuatnya segar kembali.

Setelah cukup lama berada di dalam kamar mandi itu, Rivaille keluar dari sana dengan kimono handuk dan sehelai handuk putih untuk mengeringkan rambut hitamnya. Dan sialnya, baru saja ingin bermimpi enak, Rivaille sudah kembali dihadapkan pada pesan yang tiba-tiba muncul di ponsel-nya. Erwin Smith kembali mengganggu kehidupannya!

Erwin memintanya untuk memeriksa data yang sudah dikirimkannya melalui e-mail. Dan harus dicek malam ini. Bagus.

Tanpa sempat berganti pakaian, Rivaille memilih langsung duduk di meja kerjanya sembari membuka layar tipis berwarna hitam itu. Memang ada satu e-mail baru yang sudah muncul. Baru duduk, Rivaille sudah meminta pelayannya membawakan kopi untuknya. Rivaille memang tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja jika tidak ada kopi di dekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara pintu ruangannya sudah diketuk dengan perlahan. Tanpa benar-benar berpikir dan melihat arah pintu itu lagi, Rivaille menyilakannya masuk. Mungkin itu pelayan yang membawakan kopi untuknya.

Rivaille memang mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan getaran tatakan dan cangkir itu beradu pelan. Apalagi aroma kopi yang begitu kuat dan panas bisa Rivaille rasakan.

"Taruh di sana," perintah Rivaille sekali lagi tanpa melihat pelayan yang membawakan kopinya itu. Rivaille hanya menunjuk meja kecil yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Tuan."

Rivaille berhenti sejenak. Rasanya dia mengenal suara ini?

Karena letak pintu yang membelakangi meja kerjanya, Rivaille memutar kursi duduknya untuk melihat si pelayan ini.

Dan benar, dirinya terkejut ketika melihat gadis aneh ini sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti seragam biasanya. Kepalanya menunduk begitu dalam sembari kedua tangannya memeluk nampan kopi.

"Kau? Darimana saja kau ini sebenarnya?" ujar Rivaille.

"Maafkan saya karena sekali lagi melalaikan tugas saya. Saya mohon maafkan saya. Saya―"

"Itu bukan kondisi dimana kau melalaikan tugasmu. Angkat kepalamu."

Mikasa, nama gadis itu.

Mikasa agak bimbang sesaat kemudian mengangkat kepalanya perlahan-lahan agar sang majikan bisa melihat wajahnya yang selalu menunduk di hadapan CEO baru ini.

"Kau masih pucat. Istirahatlah," kata Rivaille.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Sungguh saya baik-baik saja dan bisa menjalankan tugas saya―"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang? Di ruanganku pada jam seperti ini? Menemaniku tidur?"

Mikasa agak terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Kepalanya langsung menunduk dalam secara tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan saya kalau saya lancang. Saya hanya tidak ingin melalaikan tugas saya lagi. Karena itu―"

"Kembalilah beristirahat dan besok pagi kau bisa menjalankan tugasmu kembali. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku sampai besok, kau mengerti?"

Agak lama Rivaille mendengar jawaban dari Mikasa. Gadis bertubuh tinggi itu bimbang sesaat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sebenarnya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Mikasa segera keluar dari ruangannya. Entahlah, kenapa Rivaille merasa kata-katanya tadi terdengar salah?

Tidak. Mana mungkin dia salah. Kepalanya pasti sekarang sedang tidak beres.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mikasa masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan majikannya itu.

Mikasa tadinya tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasa tangannya kosong untuk sesaat. Padahal Mikasa merasa tangannya begitu penuh dan hangat karena dia menggenggam tangan Eren―atau seseorang?

Ketika terbangun itulah, Mikasa baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah bermimpi. Tapi Mikasa merasa apa yang dia alami bukanlah mimpi. Apa yang dia rasakan bukanlah mimpi. Mikasa bisa merasakan tangan itu begitu hangat. Begitu besar. Persis seperti tangan Eren yang selalu menggenggamnya dulu. Persis seperti itu.

Karena itu… Mikasa merasa itu… tangan milik Eren.

Mikasa juga tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di rumah sakit. Tidak ada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya di sana. Karena itu, setelah sepenuhnya sadar dan berusaha untuk membaik, meski sebenarnya Mikasa belum begitu baik, Mikasa segera keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke rumah CEO ini untuk kembali bertugas.

Mikasa tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Mikasa hanya tidak menyadari, sebenarnya siapa yang berada di dekatnya ketika dirinya tiba-tiba mengeluh sakit dan pingsan. Ingatannya… seperti terpotong saat itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pagi ini Mikasa menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada masalah lagi setelah dirinya benar-benar beristirahat semalam. Walaupun sebenarnya tidurnya juga tidak nyenyak. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir bayang-bayang Eren selalu menempati mimpinya. Walaupun begitu, tekad untuk mencarinya masih terus jalan. Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai Mikasa menemukan Eren. Setidaknya… benar-benar melihat Eren.

Sang CEO berambut hitam itu sudah keluar dari kediamannya dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil pribadinya. Sesaat Rivaille memandang Mikasa agak lama. Mungkin dia ingin memastikan bahwa Mikasa sudah cukup sehat untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Tapi walaupun Mikasa sesakit apapun, sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi Rivaille 24 jam penuh. Dia tidak boleh lalai sedikit pun. Karena Rivaille adalah orang paling penting di Stohess Holding saat ini.

Baik Rivaille maupun Mikasa kembali pada kegiatan mereka seperti semula. Saling diam di dalam mobil itu sampai tiba di tujuan mereka.

Tapi hari ini, Mikasa merasa sedikit aneh. Sesekali dia melirik kaca spion yang berada di atas kepalanya itu. Mikasa sudah berjalan sepelan mungkin, tapi sepertinya tetap ada yang aneh.

Mobil hitam di belakang mereka yang berjalan dengan jarak aman. Mobil itu tidak juga memotong mobil yang dikemudikan Mikasa dari jalan utama setelah mereka keluar dari lorong kediaman Rivaille. Kenapa mobil itu terlihat aneh?

Mobil itu seperti tengah…

"Berhenti," perintah Rivaille dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Mikasa menghentikan mobilnya dengan perlahan untuk menepi di pinggir jalan yang kira-kira aman. Begitu Mikasa menghentikan mobil itu, Rivaille melirik ke arah spion depan. Sorot matanya begitu tajam dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin. Walaupun biasanya Rivaille berwajah datar dan acuh tak acuh, tapi kali ini wajahnya terlihat berbeda. Mikasa baru ini melihat sikap yang begitu waspada dari seorang Rivaille yang menjabat sebagai CEO Stohess Holding.

Rivaille membuka ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit sampai akhirnya dia menempelkan benda tipis itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Erwin, aku tidak bisa datang hari ini ke kantor. Ya, kau bisa temui aku di rumah."

Setelah mengatakan hal demikian, Rivaille kembali menutup ponselnya. Dia tampak berpikir lama hingga akhirnya Rivaille menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Sekarang kita kembali pulang. Lewat jalan memutar."

Mikasa tidak pernah sedikit pun memprotes apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Karena Mikasa tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Rivaille adalah keputusan mutlak untuknya. Mikasa memang dibayar untuk menuruti perintah Rivaille.

Hanya itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mobil hitam yang mencurigakan.

Rivaille sedikit kagum dengan insting anak itu. Rivaille tidak menyadari mobil hitam itu setelah melewati jalan utama. Rivaille menyadari kalau ada yang aneh sejak Mikasa mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan berjalan menepi. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Mikasa selalu berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Karena itulah Rivaille menyadari kalau ternyata ada yang membuntuti mereka.

Rivaille baru menyadarinya hari ini. Entah kemarin apakah mereka berhasil membuntuti Rivaille. Kemarin Rivaille terlalu kesal memikirkan Mikasa yang menghilang tanpa memberitahunya.

Tch, ingat lagi.

"Levi, aku masuk."

Rivaille memang diminta Erwin untuk menunggu di kediamannya. Sekarang Rivaille menyibukkan diri di ruang kerjanya.

Erwin Smith masuk dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Apakah yang kau katakan itu benar?" buka Erwin.

"Sebenarnya, anak itu yang menyadarinya. Aku tidak begitu waspada. Maafkan aku."

"Anak itu? Maksudmu… bodyguard-mu? Ackerman?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Sepertinya target sudah muncul. Lebih baik kau waspada dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku sudah yakin mereka tidak akan sesabar itu."

"Apa kau yakin dia akan datang ke Stohess Building? Kalau dia berani menampakkan diri di sana, sama saja bunuh diri. Apa menurutmu, dia tahu kita ada di sini?"

"Tidak, tenang saja. Lagipula, kita tidak membuat identitas yang mencurigakan. Dia pasti penasaran setengah mati dengan kita."

"Ya, kuharap begitu. Dia harus penasaran siapa kita sebenarnya."

"Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit kemarin?"

Rivaille melirik ke arah Erwin sejenak. Sepertinya dia memang senang sekali mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Rivaille meski hanya hal sekecil-kecilnya.

"Bocah itu ada mengalami hipotermia dan harus istirahat di rumah sakit. Aku hanya mengantarnya ke sana."

"Apa? Kau? Kau yang mengantarnya?" tanya Erwin tak percaya.

"Terdengar konyol huh?"

"Tentu saja. Kau yang tidak pernah sekali pun peduli selain dengan kehidupanmu mengantar orang yang bahkan tidak kau pedulikan ke rumah sakit. Itu benar-benar terdengar konyol. Tapi… hipotermia? Apa dia masih sakit sekarang?"

"Aku mengantarnya karena dia ada di depan mataku. Dia sudah bertugas seperti biasa."

"Oh, ternyata anak itu punya fisik yang kuat. Aku kagum."

Ya, fisik yang kuat tapi hati yang lemah.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Sebenarnya Rivaille tidak peduli dengan mobil yang membuntuti mereka itu. Kalaupun mereka berani melakukannya, Rivaille bisa menanganinya sendiri meski dia punya bodyguard. Tapi Rivaille tidak ingin mengambil sembarangan langkah. Dia butuh nasihat dari Erwin. Karena Erwin memiliki insting yang tajam dan rencana yang bagus. Setiap langkah harus menurut keputusan Erwin.

Dan hari ini, Rivaille kembali menuju kantornya. Menurut Erwin tidak ada yang salah dengan mobil itu. Mungkin mereka hanya mengawasi saja.

Tak terasa berpikir terlalu lama, Mikasa sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rivaille. Ternyata dia sudah tiba di kantornya. Apakah dia akan memulai hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya? Membosankan.

"Yo, CEO. Kau sudah datang?"

Sewaktu Rivaille baru keluar dari mobilnya, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berada di pintu lobby depan dengan dandanan yang lumayan acak-acakan. Rivaille orang yang paling rapi di bumi ini mungkin. Dia selalu memakai pakaian rapi dan lengkap. Sekarang dia melihat seorang pria yang umurnya sama dengannya, tapi dia berpakaian seperti anak muda. Jeans belel, sneraker, jaket dengan hoodie dan sebuah headphone yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kau mau bicara denganku?" tanya Rivaille dengan wajah datar.

"Kelihatannya?" kata pria itu santai.

Rivaille diam sejenak. Menghindar juga bukan pilihan bagus. Lebih baik dia meladeninya. Lagipula, setelah 14 tahun berlalu, baru kali ini mereka kembali bertemu. Bahkan Rivaille tidak tahu jadi apa sosok pria di hadapannya selama ini.

"Oi, kau masuk ke dalam. Jangan mencariku kalau aku tidak memanggilmu," perintah Rivaille pada Mikasa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Mikasa menunduk hormat mematuhi perintah Rivaille dan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam gedung pencakar langit ini.

"Masuklah," ajak Rivaille pada kawan lamanya ini.

"Wah, kau mengajakku masuk ke mobil mewah? Aku tidak berniat lama-lama. Kita bicara di sini saja. Bagaimana kalau basement kantormu?"

Rivaille kembali diam. Pria acak-acakan itu sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang bagian depan. Kini Rivaille ikut masuk untuk menyetir mobilnya menuju basement kantor di bawah.

Keadaan basement memang sepi saat ini. Mungkin beberapa pegawai sudah melakukan tugasnya. Lagipula, tidak banyak mobil yang berada di basement ini. Mereka berdua agak lama berada di sana. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah pemikiran tentang masa lalu.

"Apa kabarmu, Faalan?" tanya Rivaille tanpa menatap teman semasa mudanya dulu ini. Matanya lurus menatap kaca mobil di depannya.

"Aku selalu baik saja. Kau juga begitu. Kau selalu baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Besok adalah peringatan untuk Isabel. Sudah 14 tahun berlalu, dan kau masih seperti ini. Benar-benar mengecewakan."

"Kalau kau datang hanya ingin menunjukkan betapa kecewanya dirimu padaku, lebih baik kita tidak usah bicara lagi."

"Levi!"

Rivaille memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya. Sudah cukup untuknya. Apa kawannya benar-benar tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya selama ini? Rivaille sudah cukup menyesal selama 14 tahun ini. Dia selalu menyesal. Tapi Rivaille tidak pernah menunjukkan penyesalannya pada orang lain karena dia tahu hal itu hanya akan membebaninya saja. Rivaille berusaha menunjukkan penyesalannya dengan perbuatan. Dan selama 14 tahun ini… Rivaille sudah berusaha.

Faalan ikut keluar dari mobil itu, menghentikan langkah Rivaille yang entah mau kemana itu. Membalik tubuh mantan rekannya itu dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja rapi milik Rivaille.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau peduli?"

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu 14 tahun yang lalu."

"Isabel memberikan nyawanya untuk melindungimu! Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menghargai itu! Kau malah pergi demi menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri! Selama lima tahun kita bersama, lima tahun kita hidup berjuang bersama di jalanan, dan sekarang kau berniat melupakan semuanya?"

Rivaille tetap diam. Dia tidak ingin memulai apapun. Dia berusaha mengerti emosi kawan lamanya ini. Emosi selama 14 tahun dan ingin diluapkannya.

"Isabel sekarang pasti menyesal setengah mati padamu. Sama seperti yang aku alami sekarang. Pengkhianat!"

Setelah mendesiskan kata-kata itu, Faalan melepaskan cengkeramannya dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Rivaille.

Rivaille tidak berkata apa-apa bahkan setelah Faalan pergi meninggalkannya dari basement ini. Yah, terlalu banyak dan semakin banyak. Inilah beban yang selama ini Rivaille pikul. Faalan mengatakan apa adanya. Memang benar selama 14 tahun ini tidak ada perubahan darinya. Rivaille tetap mengecewakan mereka seperti dulu.

Rivaille membenarkan dasi dan kerah kemejanya yang berantakan karena cengkeraman Faalan tadi. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kantor, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah mobil hitam menghadang jalannya. Mobil itu…

Mobil yang…

Tidak sempat Rivaille berpikir lagi, mobil yang berhenti itu membuka pintunya dan keluarlah beberapa orang bersenjata yang memakai penutup kepala. Dari depan dan belakang sama-sama menghadang Rivaille. Ada apa ini sebenarnya. Apa benar mereka orangnya?

Ingatannya 14 tahun yang selalu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Rivaille tidak sempat menghindar saat satu orang berhasil melukai kepalanya. Menyadari hal itu, Rivaille segera memberikan perlawanan pada mereka. Aksi gila-gilaan ini membuat riuh basement ini. Rivaille langsung melawan lima orang sekaligus yang berniat mencelakainya. Salah besar jika mereka mengira bukan apa-apa jika sendirian. Lima orang yang dilawannya memang sudah tidak berkutik, tapi ternyata mereka lebih dari itu.

Sebelum Rivaille sempat melawan sisanya, satu pertolongan tiba tepat waktu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mikasa sebenarnya tidak diperkenankan meninggalkan CEO-nya sendirian seperti itu. Tapi perintahnya tidak boleh Mikasa tolak. Karena itu, Mikasa hanya masuk ke dalam kantor dan melihat dari jauh bosnya yang masih berada di depan gedung bersama seorang pria yang sepertinya mengenal Rivaille dengan baik. Setelah mobil Rivaille pergi, Mikasa buru-buru keluar dan melihat kalau mobil Rivaille berbelok ke bagian basement. Apakah itu artinya mereka ada di sana?

Kalau Mikasa ke sana pasti Rivaille tidak suka dan marah.

Karena itu Mikasa naik ke lantai lima dimana ruangan khusus CCTV ada. Kalau mengawasi saja tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau Rivaille sudah selesai, Mikasa akan segera naik ke kantor CEO itu. Lagipula, memastikan sesuatu tidak apa-apa kan?

Sebenarnya Mikasa tidak diperkenankan masuk ke ruangan itu. Tapi salah seorang pegawai di sana mengenali Mikasa sebagai bodyguard CEO dan menyilakan masuk ke dalam. Mereka menanyakan keperluan Mikasa, tapi matanya hanya berfokus pada puluhan layar sedang di sekitar dinding ruangan ini. Layar-layar dimana kamera CCTV terpasang.

Mobil CEO itu tidak terlihat. Apa dia sudah masuk lebih dulu? Kelihatannya percuma saja Mikasa ada di sini. Lebih baik dia―

Bola hitam Mikasa terkejut saat menyadari satu mobil hitam masuk ke dalam kantor mereka. Mobil kemarin! Mikasa ingat mobil itu.

Mau apa dia di dalam basement kantor?

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Mikasa segera berlari dari ruangan CCTV itu dan melesat menuju basement. Mau CEO-nya menolak kedatangan Mikasa, tapi sekarang ini adalah tugasnya untuk berada di dekat pria keras kepala itu. Mikasa berusaha secepat yang dia bisa. Kakinya dipaksa berlari sekuat yang dia inginkan.

Tapi sayang, secepat apapun Mikasa datang, Rivaille sudah berada di kepungan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalinya itu. Sepertinya Rivaille berhasil menyingkirkan sebagian orang itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Mikasa segera menyerang orang-orang dengan senjata dan memakai penutup kepala itu.

Gerakannya begitu cepat tapi anggun. Mikasa memang memiliki kemampuan berkelahi dengan tangan kosong. Mungkin karena Eren dulu selalu terlibat perkelahian dengan anak-anak nakal, dan Mikasa selalu datang menolongnya untuk membereskan orang-orang yang berani menyakiti Eren. Langkah seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Orang-orang ini bukanlah lawan yang sulit.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara peluit dari penjaga keamanan basement. Mendengar itu, mereka buru-buru menyingkir. Mikasa hampir menyelesaikan mereka. Tapi sayang, saat Mikasa lengah karena mengira mereka semua berhasil kabur, satu hampir melayangkan satu pisau ke CEO itu. Untuk melindunginya, Mikasa sampai terkena goresan di pelipisnya. Luka karena pisau itu.

"Tuan, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikasa setelah semua mobil itu kabur dan diikuti oleh penjaga keamanan basement.

"Oi, wajahmu…"

Mikasa menutup luka itu dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya menunduk dalam.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Anda sendiri terluka. Maafkan saya terlambat datang."

"Itu CEO! Cepat tolong mereka!"

Mikasa mendengar teriakan dari beberapa penjaga yang melihat mereka dan hendak menolongnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Sudah kubilang tugasmu adalah di dekat CEO. Kemana saja kau sampai CEO terluka begini?"

Erwin Smith tampak sedikit marah pada Mikasa yang berdiri begitu tegang dan menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Erwin yang bersedekap dada dan berwajah marah padanya.

Sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit terdekat dari kantor.

"Maafkan saya, karena lagi-lagi melalaikan tugas," lirih Mikasa. Dia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada bawahan Rivaille ini. Situasinya serba salah.

"Itu bukan salahnya. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengikutiku."

Rivaille tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu ruang rawat itu. Kepalanya sekarang sudah dilingkari oleh perban. Pemeriksaan tadi kepala Rivaille hanya luka gores saja dan akan sembuh beberapa hari. Mikasa juga sudah mendapatkan pengobatan untuk luka di pelipisnya yang katanya cukup dalam.

"Apa? Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu kalau bodyguard-mu tidak boleh lepas darimu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Erwin."

"Dan lihat apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyelidiki siapa mereka."

"Kelihatannya mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuntuti kami kemarin," sela Mikasa.

"Kau yakin?" sahut Erwin.

"Ya," jawab Mikasa tegas.

"Kau lihat? Kau sudah berada dalam bahaya Levi," ujar Erwin.

"Bagiku itu bukan bahaya sama sekali," balas Rivaille.

"Mulai hari ini, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, Ackerman akan berada di sisimu selama 24 jam! Baik saat kau di kantor maupun saat kau di rumah," perintah Erwin.

"Oi oi, kau tidak serius kan? Maksudmu aku ini anak kecil?" sela Rivaille.

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Kau sudah tahu kalau pekerjaanmu berbahaya. Jangan banyak membantah lagi. Setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu hari ini, sebaiknya kau langsung pulang. Beberapa rapat yang diadakan di luar akan aku tunda."

Rivaille mendesah kesal.

Sekarang dia mirip bayi yang harus diawasi 24 jam.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Karena beberapa rapat yang diadakan di luar gedung ditunda, Rivaille harus lembur di kantornya untuk membereskan masalahnya. Dan setelah pukul sembilan lewat, dirinya baru selesai dari tugasnya. Erwin sekali lagi memperingatkan dirinya soal insiden di basement itu. Rivaille tidak suka kekhawatiran Erwin yang berlebihan. Kalau memang dia percaya pada Rivaille, kenapa Erwin bersikap berlebihan begitu. Kalau begitu bukankah sebaiknya dia tidak menempatkan Rivaille pada situasi ini?

Setelah mereka tiba di rumah, Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jangan anggap serius kata-kata Erwin. Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku selama 24 jam," ujar Rivaille sebelum dirinya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi Tuan, saya akan merasa bersalah kalau sampai saya melalaikan tugas seperti tadi. Saya mohon, ijinkan saya memastikan Anda benar-benar baik-baik saja sampai Anda tidur."

Rivaille berbalik dan menatap bodyguard-nya yang kerap kali menunduk ketika berhadapan langsung dengan mata Rivaille. Mungkin tinggi mereka hanya berbeda lima senti. Tapi tetap saja rasanya bocah ini begitu tinggi untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak melalaikan tugasmu. Ini semua karena aku sendiri, kau paham?"

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Anggap saja ini perlindungan untuk Tuan. Saya berjanji akan segera keluar setelah memastikan Anda tidur kalau Tuan tidak suka saya berada di dekat Tuan selama 24 jam."

"Kau sungguh benar-benar keras kepala. Kau tidak lihat kau sendiri sudah kelelahan menemaniku seharian ini?"

"Saya akan menjalankan kewajiban saya."

Tidak ada gunanya. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Akhirnya mau tak mau Rivaille membiarkannya masuk dan menunggu di sudut ruangan. Rivaille menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sudut ruangan itu dengan sofa yang biasa menjadi tempatnya untuk membaca buku.

Rivaille ingin mandi. Badannya benar-benar lengket hari ini. Yah, dia juga tidak betah lama-lama dengan kondisi badan bau begini. Kebersihan adalah hidupnya. Makanya Rivaille tidak suka setitik pun debu berada di dekatnya.

Saat menyalakan shower kamar mandinya, ingatan Rivaille kembali berputar ke masa 14 tahun itu.

Perban yang melilit kepalanya itu sudah dilepaskannya. Rivaille ingin merasakan sakit sejenak. Dengan mengenai luka di kepalanya dengan guyuran shower itu. Faalan mungkin belum memahami sikap yang diperlihatkan kepada Rivaille selama ini. Rivaille juga tidak ingin memberitahunya. Rivaille ingin membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya. Meskipun itu artinya dia harus dibenci.

Entahlah… sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang demi Rivaille.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Rivaille menyudahi acara mandinya. Kali ini dia memakai celana kaos panjang dan tanpa atasan. Sehelai handuk putih dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, matanya langsung memejam otomatis. Astaga, dia lupa ada gadis itu di kamarnya.

Tapi bukannya masuk lagi ke dalam kamar mandi untuk memakai kimono handuknya, Rivaille terdiam sejenak di sana.

Gadis itu memang duduk di sana. Tapi kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam.

Pelan-pelan Rivaille berjalan ke arah sana. Benar kan? Dia juga kelelahan. Apanya yang mau memastikan Rivaille tidur kalau dia sendiri sudah tidur? Dasar bocah bodoh.

Kini Rivaille tepat berdiri di depannya. Rivaille bersedekap dada memandangi gadis keras kepala ini. Usianya memang begitu muda. Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang berusia demikian. Dengan sikapnya yang dingin itu tak mungkin ada yang mengira dia masihlah seorang bocah berusia 20 tahun. Erwin benar-benar sudah tidak berpikir jernih lagi membiarkan bocah yang seharusnya mengenyam pendidikan setinggi mungkin menjadi bodyguard dirinya ini.

Rivaille kemudian memilih duduk di sebelah bodyguard-nya itu. Seharusnya dia membangunkan gadis ini kan? Kenapa sepertinya… dia terlalu…

Mikasa kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengucek matanya sejenak. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Begitu kepalanya menoleh ke sebelahnya, obsidian hitam itu terbelalak tak percaya. Matanya yang memerah karena mengantuk itu kemudian basah.

"… Eren?" gumamnya pelan.

Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Anak ini…

"… kau… Eren kan?" lirihnya.

Mikasa mengangkat sebelah tangannya bermaksud menyentuh obyek di depannya ini. Apakah ini nyata… apakah ini mimpi?

Telunjuk Mikasa berhasil menyentuh pipi pria di depannya ini. Senyumnya mengembang tak tertahankan lagi. Lelehan bening di pelupuk matanya sudah menganak sungai.

"Kau nyata…" katanya pelan.

Wajah Rivaille masih terlihat datar meski di dalam hatinya dia bingung setengah mati. Apa maksudnya anak ini mengatakan kalau dirinya orang lain? Apakah dia bermimpi lagi?

Rivaille meraih tangan Mikasa yang mengarah ke wajahnya itu dengan menggenggamnya erat di udara. Gadis berambut hitam ini tampak terkejut karena matanya terbelalak.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tengah menggodaku atau bermimpi. Memang semirip apa Eren-mu itu denganku?"

Rivaille bisa melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya ini tampak terkejut luar biasa. Dia juga terlihat terluka. Seakan apa yang diimpikannya tadi hanyalah delusi dan sekarang dia terpaksa kembali ke dunia fana ini dengan kenyataan yang seakan menamparnya begitu kuat.

"T-Tuan?" gumamnya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar ini aku. Atau kau memang sengaja?"

Mikasa berusaha menarik tangannya kembali, tapi Rivaille menahannya lebih kuat, bahkan saking kuatnya Mikasa seakan tertarik ke arah CEO berambut gelap ini. Mikasa berusaha menahan dirinya untuk mengimbangi CEO-nya ini.

"L-lepaskan saya Tuan."

"Setelah kau mengatakan padaku, semirip apa aku ini dengan orang dalam bayanganmu itu."

"Maafkan saya, yang tadi itu sama sekali tidak disengaja."

"Oh… jadi sekarang kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku. Kau… tertarik padaku?"

Dengan sekali sentakan, Mikasa menarik kembali tangannya dan kemudian buru-buru berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya kembali tertunduk dalam dan bersikap profesional seperti biasa. Air mata yang ditunjukkannya tadi seakan langsung lenyap tak berbekas.

"Maafkan sikap saya kalau Anda tidak nyaman dengan itu. Saya mohon undur diri kalau Tuan merasa baik-baik saja. Permisi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Mikasa segera keluar dari ruangan Rivaille tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Astaga, apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Rivaille tadi? Kenapa sepertinya justru dia yang terlihat menggoda anak itu?

Satu tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan beringas. Kepalanya sudah tidak bisa diajak berpikir waras lagi.

Apakah sekarang dia akan dihukum seumur hidupnya?

Hidup dalam penyesalan.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna…

Hehehe gak nyangka tanggapannya sangat positif di sini, saya senang sekali. Jadi bersemangat buat nambah fic terus di fandom ini hehehe

Ah ya, ada kesalahan di fic ini, penulisan nama Farlan. Harusnya Farlan seperti biasa tapi saya malah nulisnya Faalan, karena saya gak sengaja baca di suatu blog kalo bacanya memang Faalan, gak tahunya beberapa blog mentranlatekan namanya menjadi Farlan. Mohon maaf untuk kesalahn satu ini ya, saya akan memperbaikinnya di chap mendatang hehee

Bales review yaa…

Kueii : Makasih udah review senpai… salam kenal juga hehhe ah ya, kadang mata saya suka siwer jadi lupa ada yang typo. Ahahaha saya juga kurang menguasai deskrip yang baik makanya fic saya kebanyakan dialog daripada deskrip hehehe makasih banyak atas koreksinya hehehe ini udah lanjut

NatashAurel : Makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut hehehe

Okumura Lin : Makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak udah fave dan follow, ini udah lanjut hehehe

Plovercrest : Makasih udah review senpai… wah makasih udah baca fic saya di fandom lain hehehe iya ini udah lanjut hehehe

Rainy Elfath : Makasih udah review senpai… iya terima kasih ini udah lanjut hehhee

Lightmaycry : Makasih udah review senpai… ahaha saya emang miskin deskrip. Gak bisa merangkai kata sih heheeh ah ya, memang yang diperkenalkan pertama kali namanya Rivaille, tapi kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Levi. Saya suka Rivaille saya juga suka Levi makanya saya sesuaikan saja seperti itu hehehe. Semoga gak bingung ya. Ya terima kasih atas semangatnya yaa heheh ini udah saya update…

Gummy : Makasih udah review senpai… heheheh Cuma iseng aja ternyata saya makin cinta fandom ini apalagi LeviMika-nya hehehe

Sukoshi yukki : Makasih udah review senpai… wah terima kasih heheh iya ini udah lanjut kok hehehe

Hatsune Cherry : Makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update

Siapakek : Makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update.

Guest : Makasih udah review senpai… hehhehhe iyaa ini udah lanjut kok heheh romance-nya… kayaknya belum untuk sekarangheheh

Makasih banyak yang udah suka fic pertama saya di sini senangnya responnya positif.

Ada yang mau lanjut? Bole review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
